


Imposibilidades

by Derwyd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Chaos, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: Tonks perdió de vista a Harry por solo un segundo, un maldito segundo y Dumbledore lo supo, lo sentía en los huesos, lo olía en el aire, lo sentía en su magia reverberar en su cuerpo: algo no iba a salir bien.





	Imposibilidades

**Author's Note:**

> **Renuncia legal** : escrito hecho por y para fans. No lucro, plagio o adaptación.
> 
> **Advertencias** : mischievous!Harry, mischievous!Reborn, pre-slash.
> 
> Editado 05/01/18: Separé el conjunto de one-shots y los dejé cada uno en su fandom.

Albus Dumbledore debería haberlo sabido. Era como ese sentimiento que te llegaba a los huesos, como su cicatriz en la rodilla que le decía cuándo iba a llover, como cuando podía oler el caos que Voldemort creaba, como cuando él solo sabía que Harry se había ido a otra «gran» aventura sin decirle y terminaban todos corriendo para todas partes.

Él debería haberlo sabido.

La guerra contra Voldemort se avecinaba a pasos tranquilos, la sensación antes de la tormenta estaba vigente y las tensiones estaban altas en Grimmauld Place tras la muerte de Sirius, él no se sentía en lo absoluto orgulloso de que Harry ahora tenía menos a una persona que lo quería y lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, el heredero de los Potter se encontraba tan desolado que todos hacían lo posible por levantarle el ánimo.

—No es sano que se quede allí todo el día —murmuró una acongojada Molly mientras trasteaba por la cocina en evidente estado de inquietud.

—¿Qué más quieres que hagamos, Molly? —cuestionaba suavemente Arthur —, no es como si Harry estuviese hablando con los niños.

—Pues algo tenemos que hacer —espetó la mujer lo más suave posible.

—Molly tiene razón. Puede que no podamos hacer mucho en esta situación, pero algo se nos ocurrirá. Por mientras tratemos de incomodarlo lo menos posible —sonrió Albus tratando de aligerar la situación.

Harry había estado silencioso durante semanas en la casa de su padrino y las cosas no mejoraban, fue por eso que cuando la situación se presentó por sí misma nadie tuvo el corazón de decirle que no.

—¿Puedo salir al parque? —preguntó un demacrado Harry en la mesa en plena cena.

Nadie tuvo el corazón de decirle que no, nadie tuvo el coraje de decirle que no fuera solo, pero se comprometieron a algo sencillo, solo dos horas. La plaza estaba al frente de la casa, lo verían por la ventana, Tonks se escondería en una de las esquinas como una muggle común y corriente, nada tenía que salir mal, nada podía salir mal. Sin embargo, Albus lo supo, porque la sensación tan certera de sus huesos se lo dijo, porque él sintió en un comienzo que algo extraño iba a pasar y pasó en solo dos horas.

Harry llegó a casa dos horas y quince minutos después. Quince minutos en que la casa se convirtió en un campo de batalla tratando de dilucidar cómo Harry había desaparecido de la vista de Tonks por una hora y media y ella no se había dado cuenta, de cómo ella sencillamente creyó que Harry estaba dando vueltas y no lo vio, eso hasta que la voz de Harry llegó por el pasillo.

—Ya volví —era lo más feliz que lo habían escuchado por semanas, mas él no estaba solo.

—Ciao.

Era un adulto de traje y sonreía como si el averno lo hubiese escupido.

—Todos, él es Reborn, me ayudó con unas cosas allá en el parque. Reborn, ellos son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia. Allí está Ron, Hermione, Ginny, la señora Weasley...

Albus dejó de escuchar en pos de mirar fijamente al hombre que tenía ante sus ojos. Peligroso, eso era lo que gritaba, mas Harry estaba por completo cómodo en su presencia y no sabía el por qué ya que era evidente que él era el único que lo sentía.

—Un placer conocerlos —él simplemente saludo y en menos de un segundo que Reborn y Harry chocaron miradas, la pequeña sonrisa de entera confianza e intrepidez que Harry le dio al mayor quien sencillamente le sonrió más devastadoramente con un brillo en sus ojos negros, provocó un estremecimiento en Albus y él solo lo supo, tan claro como el día lo que iba a suceder y era algo que no le iba a gustar.


End file.
